Nico's Rose
by Underworld Blossom
Summary: Callie pulled back the bow string, aimed and released a celestial arrow into the bull's eye. "Not bad," I shrugged reluctantly. She frowned,"Think can do better?" I raised my eyebrows, "Is that a challenge?" Her dark blue eyes glittered with excitement and a grin spread on her face, "Don't underestimate me, Mr. di Angelo, daughters of Persephone and Demeter are nothing alike."


**Chapter One: _Aphrodite's Unexpected Appearance _**

The darkness faded and as I examined my surroundings I realized something had gone horribly wrong. I recognized the tall metallic grey buildings, the endless traffic and even the chocolate shop he was standing in front of. This was New York City, not Camp Half-Blood. Under normal circumstances, I would've just shrugged it off and Shadow Traveled again, and hopefully this time I'd make it to the correct destination. But this wan't a normal circumstance, because Aphrodite, the meddling goddess of love, sat next to me. She was easy to recognize with flawless skin, perfect posture and ever changing hair and eyes. A voice in the back of my head told me to run now while I still could, but I knew better than to turn down a goddess. If I left now, I had a feeling Aphrodite would make sure I'd die fat and alone with forty thousand cats.

"Please," Aphrodite greeted, her hair now was in chocolate brown spirals, "have a seat."

I sat down across from her in a ebony chair that matched the elegant patio table.

"So, I bet your wondering why I called you here."

"Let me guess." I said, "It has to do with love."

Aphrodite pursed her cherry red lips, "Don't sound so annoyed, Nico, I know you've had some... _difficulties _with love in the past."

"Yeah, like the fact no one even goes near me. The whole Son of Hades thing isn't exactly a girl magnet, in fact quite the opposite."

Now she was amused, "I wouldn't be so sure. I came by to tell you to be patient, love is right around the corner."

For a while we were both silent, I looked at Aphrodite expectantly. "That's it? That's all you came to say? No hints? Nothing like, you will find your future girlfriend in the camp armory. Or you girlfriend will be a daughter of Hermes."

"Hints? What fun would that be?!" Aphrodite fluttered her perfect eyelashes.

I glared back.

She rolled her crystal blue eyes, "Fine, if you insist. When you meet her she'll be unclaimed... and, uh, you two will be very similar."

"Oh gods, she's not going to be my _sister_ is she?!"

"NO! Well..." Aphrodite shook her head, "no, and keep in mind, Nico dear, that its not the same with gods, step-siblings, cousins, uncles and nieces, none of it truly counts with demigods. It's not taboo as long as you aren't half-siblings."

I stood up, and started to push my chair in, the metal legs screeched against the cement sidewalk.

"I'll try to remember."

Aphrodite didn't say anything more, just watched me walk away, like someone might watch their favorite TV show premiere. Aphrodite was kind of twisted that way. Screwing with people's relationships, making their love lives painful and calling it romantic. I was contemplating these things as I turned another street corner, though I didn't make far, because something slammed into my chest.

I looked down and saw a girl. Not just any girl, a _gorgeous _girl. She had long, wavy hair that glimmered like Celestial Bronze in the sunlight, a short yet lithe body, and when she looked up at me, I saw beautiful dark blue eyes. She was absolutely beautiful, in fact, _too_ beautiful for a guy like me. Ironically, I recalled Aphrodite saying, _Love is right around the corner. _

Though I sensed that something was amiss. My first clue was a fresh wound on her heart shaped face. A narrow slash extending diagonally from her jaw line to the right corner of her mouth. My second clue, the bloodthirsty harpies flapping down the street our way.

The girl looked utterly exhausted, her hands were on her knees and she was breathing rapidly as if she just ran a great distance, which probably was the case.

"Help..." She choked out, "please... teachers... from hell."

I grimaced and drew my Stygian Iron sword my chain belt.

"From _hades_actually, " I corrected.

I uppercut the first harpy and then a downward slice finished the second. When they were resolved to piles of sickly yellow ash, I turned my attention to the girl. She was deathly pale, and trust me I know what that looks like, her bangs were matted with sweat and she kept making short gasping noises like it she was struggling to breath.

"Are... are you alright?" I asked.

She gingerly touched her cut, as if she wasn't aware of it before, and examined the blood. Her left hand was pressed against her ribs. Then she looked to me, and her eyes had a wild look to them, like a wounded animal's.

"No," She said with a shaky breath before her body went limp and collapsed.

* * *

_**Thank you SO much for reading this! :D Even though I will continue writing with or without views or even reviews, I'm still thankful for every one I get. I'm new to fanfiction so I welcome any and all constructive criticism. Also, the upcoming chapters will be longer. **_

**_Thanks!_**

**_~ Underworld Blossom :D _**


End file.
